


Liz is the only girl in her family, and she is not happy about it

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Series: Liz and Nick [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is the only girl in her family, and she is not happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liz is the only girl in her family, and she is not happy about it

She is the fourth child in her family and the only girl, that is why she the first time Nick wants to meet her family she was hesitant to agree. All three of her older brothers were marines, it was kind of a family tradition. When she mentioned that her brothers all graduated in the top five, Nick had laughed and said his dad practically ran Parris Island, and two of his brothers were marines, and one was in the special forces, not to mention that his mothers brother was a Navy Seal and his fathers brother was a retired Baltimore police officer.

Her dad really didn't care about any of them. After their mom had died in a car crash with a man got behind the wheel of a semi truck intoxicated, he had become more closed off and had started to drink more and more until he had spent most of his paycheck on liquor and not so much on groceries. He was currently behind bars in a state penitentiary for child neglect. Their dotty old neighbor Miss Jenkins had called the police on them for their dog barking, which was odd considering they had never had a dog. She refused to talk about him much more than to say that he was not a part of the picture anymore. So when they went to meet her brothers, she was the one having a nervous breakdown, not Nick, the smug little brat.


End file.
